Angel Batista
Lieutenant Angelo Juan Marcos Batista (or simply "Angel", pronounced "Un-hel" by LaGuerta) is a Main Character in DEXTER as well as a character within the Dexter Book Series. Originally a Detective in Miami Metro Police Department's Homicide Division, Batista advanced his way to the rank of Sergeant in the start of Season Three likely replacing the position left behind by Sergeant James Doakes after his death. Whether Detective or Sergeant, Batista always works closely with Dexter Morgan during cases, often teaming up with him for his expert advice on serial killers. Summary As Dexter showed more and more of his humanity, he's come to accept Angel as a close friend even if he doesn't always admit it to himself and Angel is a man who will always have your back. At a crime scene, Angel is often the human counterpart to Dexter's fascination with bloody crime scenes, offering his personal views on dealing with the killer and how they could commit such a thing while Dexter ponders the creativity (if it exists). He also somewhat butts heads with Vince Masuka and his interest in the ladies, concerned over whether or not he can keep hands off specifically with the new intern Ryan Chambers. If Dexter and Debra Morgan are the main characters for the series, Angel follows close behind often having his own story arc which may or may not involve superior Maria LaGuerta, whom in the later seasons he forms a romantic relationship with that unfortunately ends for political gain on her part. Detective Joey Quinn takes the role of his partner after Deb's advancement to Lieutenant in Season Six and the two are given their own storyline together. In the novel series, Batista is not a detective, but a forensic officer who works alongside Dexter. He is also referred by himself and others as "Angel no-relation" in reference to former Cuban dictator Fulgencio Batista. Appearance Angel is a middle-aged, Latino man who always wears a signature goatee armed with a grin. Ever since his first appearance, he hasn't changed his facial hair though he does keep it trimmed from time to time while other times it is more pronounced. He has short, almost spiked black hair that is usually hidden under a fedora. Angel's facial expressions are one of the most powerful traits regarding his character, truly showing his range of emotions from joy and kindness to disappointment and regret. Even rage is shown clearly (though it takes a lot to piss him off) and makes him one of the more emotionally developed characters for the series. Angel is a man that loves button-up and colorful shirts, as he's often seen wearing various Cuban inspired short-sleeved shirts at work while usually combining it with a pair of khaki pants and dress shoes. When he's first introduced however he's shown in a detective's suit, with dark blue pants and a light blue shirt with a tie, no fedora included. His subsequent appearances almost always have him in something Cuban, so what determines the suit appearance at that point is somewhat unclear. When he does wear something more formal, he usually has a suit jacket to add to the flair. It is assumed he owns a police uniform just like Captain Maria LaGuerta but only wears it when absolutely necessary, such as if he ever makes Lieutenant in the future (a position now currently held by Debra Morgan). Personality Batista is basically good natured, with a dry sense of humor. He is also totally honest, at the request of his beloved father on his deathbed. This later lands him in trouble, as it drives him to expose Doakes' killer instincts to the DA and, after having an affair with another woman, confesses his actions to his wife; she immediately ends their relationship, although it takes months for the painful separation to conclude. After three months of being on his own, Batista turns to spiritual enlightenment to alleviate his pain. His gut feeling regarding the death of Detective Mike Anderson lands him in a tough spot, realizing there's more to the case than what is let on but is told to back down by Lieutenant Debra Morgan as she works towards protecting Dexter's secret (of being a serial killer). This event causes Angel to start to feel he's "used up" as a Detective and starts looking into opening a restaurant, retiring in relaxation with a carefree life. Unfortunately, his dream is slowly crumbling as he receives notification after notification of problems with his restaurant by health inspectors. Plot Angel has been present since the beginning of the series, appearing at almost every crime scene and often has his own story to go alongside the main plot. Season One During a drive with James Doakes, Doakes spots a man and a foot-chase ensues. When Angel arrives on the scene he finds the man dead. When first questioned by IAB Angel lies for Doakes saying the other man shot first. However, Angel later reveals he made a promise to his father that he would always be an honest man and tells the truth. Due to his honesty, Angel also ends up telling his wife about the one time he cheated. This leads to their separation, something he tries to keep hidden from everyone. One night at a club Angel sees a women with a prosthetic hand, the nails painted in the same manner as the finger tips found in ice. This leads him to find out that the women had a customer who had an amputee fetish. In an attempt to chase the lead Angel talks with Rudy about patients he may have that have the same fetish. Unknown to him, Rudy is the real Ice Truck Killer. Later Angel gets stabbed by Rudy. While recovering he agrees to a divorce with his wife. He also helps to identify the true identity of Rudy Cooper by asking for his prints to be scanned in mental institution files. Season Two In Season Two, Batista and the rest of the department try their best to alleviate the grief from families of the Bay Harbor Butcher victims. He becomes especially involved in one case of a man named Oscar Sota. When he talks to the man's mother in the office, he ends up having a heated and frustrating argument with her about what her son was actually doing to be targeted by the Butcher. Feeling incredibly guilty for his previous behavior with the mother, he goes to her house and offers her a sincere apology. She begins to trust Batista, and offers him more details on the case. He eventually takes an interest in Lila Tourney and, after her and Dexter's breakup, makes advances on her, which she gladly embraces. Unbeknownst to him, he's only being used by her to get close to Dexter. After fighting with Dexter, Lila takes Rohypnol and then files date rape charges against him. Batista expresses how terrified he is if the rape charge follows through, as it will likely ruin his career. After Lila is murdered by Dexter, the charges are dropped, much to Batista's relief. Dexter admits that if he was "normal", he would want to be a man like Batista. Season Three In Season Three, Batista is promoted to Sergeant and made the department's new lead case investigator to replace the now-deceased Doakes. However it appears as his life as a divorced father is beginning to take its toll on Angel, as he risks his career to get a hooker who turns out to be an undercover cop. After persistent but gentlemanly advances, Angel begins a relationship with the other officer; Barbara Gianna. He is obviously paranoid and overconscientious of the relationship, leaving her a long-winded message begging forgiveness for having to cancel dinner because of work. However, Barbara finds this hysterically funny, brings him a take-out dinner, and their relationship appears strong. One indication as to the strength of their relationship is that after she is assaulted, it is suggested that he would have tried to kill the assailant (or at the very least violently beaten him), had Dexter not intervened and subtly calmed Batista down. He attends Dexter's wedding with Barbara as his date. Season Four Season 4 begins with Angel and Maria LaGuerta beginning a relationship (as his relationship with Barbara ended in between seasons). After breaking up, to keep their positions within the department, it is obvious that they still love each other very much. At the end of the season they are married, with Dexter signing as the witness. Season Five Batista and LaGuerta's marriage is constantly challenged by their work disagreements. At first, Batista constantly caves in to LaGuerta's demands, but grows more and more frustrated and jealous. When a drunk police officer makes sexual remarks about LaGuerta ("she gave the best blowjobs in Miami"), Batista, also drunk, beats him up and ends up being investigated by Internal Affairs. LaGuerta teams up with the investigating officer, but that prompts Batista to be even more jealous; he starts checking her cell phone for suspicious messages and finds a rendezvous appointment in a hotel room. Outraged, he walks in on them, only to find out that it was intended to be a sting operation to apprehend a corrupt narcotics cop, in which LaGuerta agreed to participate to bail Batista out of the investigation. When LaGuerta's bad judgment call leads to the killing of their informant in the Fuentes brothers case, she pins the blame on Debra, rekindling their rivalry. Upset by LaGuerta's decision, Batista decides to stick to Debra's story and does so in his written statement; he also helps Debra when she insists on reopening the barrel girls case after LaGuerta closed it too soon – although he fails to convince LaGuerta himself. Ever since, Batista's approach towards LaGuerta's bossiness has drastically changed, as he has been "cutting her off" every time she seems to try to overpower his decision. However, in the The Big One they seem to have set their relationship back on track. Season Six Angel and LaGuerta separated in order for her to secure the position of 'Captain' in Miami Metro Homicide however her position as Lieutenant was left open specifically for Angel by her recommendation. To her surprise, Deputy Chief Tom Matthews decided otherwise advanced Debra Morgan to Lieutenant instead. Debra broke this news to Angel, who took it with stride and congratulated her nonetheless, but was still hurt by constantly being involved in LaGuerta's battles with Matthews. Quinn also begins to point out that Batista is too soft, which almost results in him fighting Quinn at a crime scene. However he manages to restrain himself, likely wanting to avoid another situation like the Lopez ordeal the previous year. His relationship is further strained when Quinn, in a drunken state, makes degrading remarks towards Jamie and is knocked out by him. With her budding relationship with Louis Greene, Masuka's third intern, Angel attempts to scare him away during a dinner with both of them; this fails, though Angel does respect Louis' technological investigative prowess. When Angel approaches a suspect's house, without Quinn for backup, he is knocked out by a hiding Travis after Angel becomes too suspicious. Just as Travis is about to finish Angel off, Quinn arrives at the last second and saves him and forces Travis to escape. Later, Quinn would deeply apologize for everything he's put Angel through due to his constant drinking and arriving at work late. Angel would thank him for saving his life, but said that he can't have a partner who he can't trust and requested a transfer for Quinn. Quinn however was bitter over this and tried to fight the transfer. Angel talked to him in private and told him that even now he still acts immature and needs to grow up. Quinn tries to rectify what he has done wrong and tries to convince Angel that he will change his ways. Relationship with Dexter Morgan Batista claims to be Dexter's best friend, much to Dexter's confusion, as he has never given Batista any reason to think so. Dexter eventually admits that Batista is the closest thing he has to a friend. Dexter has also admitted that if he was "normal", he would want to be a man like Batista. Trivia *In the pilot episode, he appears to be part of the forensics team, similar to his character in the book. But for the rest of the series, he is addressed as and works as a detective. es:Angelo "Angel" Batista es:Angel Batista Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Main characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Characters from the dexter book series Category:Characters present at Dexter's wedding Category:Miami Metro Police Department Category:Miami Metro Homicide Department Category:Frank Lundy's Task Force Category:Characters seen in Dexter's Illusions Category:Brian's Attempted Victims Category:The Vacation Murderers' Attempted Victims Category:Attempted Victims Category:The Doomsday Killers' Attempted Victims Category:Season 7 characters Category:Witnesses Category:Updated Info Needed Category:Season 8 characters Category:Religious Characters Category:Miami Metro Homicide Lieutenant